


Unwittingly Chained

by Deamiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Child Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Humor, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, House Cleaning, Innocent Eren Yeager, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamiel/pseuds/Deamiel
Summary: "Thank you..." The boy's voice soft, like a forbidden melody lost by humans but sung by angels. Levi's mind broke as if a system failure had occurred in his programming which could not comprehend the results.The boy's roseate lips broadened into a gratified smile as his eyes glossed over only to overflow with raw hot tears. Levi was instantly drawn into the boy's eyes. Oh, you have got to be shitting me! Such a shade, colour, hue whatever you want to bloody call it should not exist... Shards of a broken vivid emerald soul crushed together with firey innocence which took on the physical form of golden flicks burned all coherent thoughts that Levi could form."Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," the boy's chants grew louder, his voice ringing with increasing regard and newfound devotion. Levi still trying to process the new information could not stop the boy from reaching out to pull himself into a light embrace, his chained hands not allowing any deeper more attached gesture. Snapping out his stupor Levi watched tears start to stain his white shirt as the boy's hands crumpled his crease-free shirt only to add brown smudges into the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

Methodical keystrokes tapped like a symphony in the devoid office. Rain rapped against the vast window behind the lone man as momentary flashes of light, accompanied by ferocious roaring thunder, lit up the void. The figure paused, leaning back into the mesh chair, the backrest tilting backwards to accommodate his movement. Slender fingers came to a rest beside his laptop, words seemed to merge together into a mess of black and white on the screen, the language unique and impracticable to crack without the key. A curtain of short inky black hair parted precisely in the middle in an undercut shifted as the figure stood to survey out his window. Pointed sharp iron-grey eyes highlighted with silvery flicks stared motionlessly at the weather. It was perfect. The darkness which reached every corner, hiding his intention from any nosy people, was his most trusted companion. The muffled cries of his potential victims, like music to his ears, would be overridden by the heavy patter of rain and bangs of thunder. Everything went according to his plan. Nothing out of place, nothing was there unless he wanted it to be and nothing happened if he did not want it to.

 

Pulling out a suitcase from under his desk he pushed his laptop to the side after closing the screen. With a single flick of his slender wrists, he was greeted with two types of gloves, syringe with a colourless fluid, chemicals, a camera, spare clothes, a handgun, a silencer, pack of bullets, a small first aid kit and of course his most trusted hand gel. Checking that everything was orderly he closed the cover and locked the case. He eyed the wall clock, both digital and analogue, standing still for a few moments until the digits had changed. Pulling his laptop into a bag and emptied out the contents of the cabinet. Having struck midnight the figure straightened his form-fitting black and white suit, adjusting the folds in his cravat, and broke into a brisk walk to the exit. The room was completely bare except for the desk and a cabinet on the side to hold temporary files, now empty, until he burnt them personally in the secluded corner of the balcony at night.

 

Unlocking the door he entered a pin on the keypad, lasting twelve digits which changed periodically, and he detached the lock and pocketed it. It was an abandoned post-modern building, there was no source of power running through the sockets so he brought his own battery packs to power his equipment. On the outside, the dated designs which once had its fair share of admiring stares now only received disgusted side glances in its dilapidated state. Having been neglected by the community and shrouded with mystery as rumours made their rounds about the dark origins of its structure. Soon Ivy clambered up its walls, paint peeled off to reveal mould which silently invaded the walls of the house, shattered windows having not been replaced, the lawn a riot of wild plants and the odd puddle gathering in the corners of the corridor.

 

The figure gave a short glower at the degraded state of his temporary base. His instincts screaming, itching with a fever, to bring up the hygiene to acceptable rates. However, he knew if he performed such an error his position would be compromised after all the whole point of his base being here was the face it seemed deserted. But he could only revel in the comfort of being able to return to his humble abode than this mortifying pretence of a settlement. He just had one job left and then he could return to his home- clean home.

 

Switching to a brisk run down the street, completely barren of cars or a warm neighbourhood, to a covert corner surrounded by a forest of willows, their low-hanging branches drenched with water. Moving the cleverly used shrubbery to the side, the car was an average size, with a matt black finish yet it had no noticeable features other than a unique number plate. Quickly storing away his bag with files and laptop he kept the suitcase next to him on the passenger seat. The car was completely inconspicuous, as it was the most popular currently in the market, and it did not seem to be fast however it could escape a difficult situation relatively easily.

 

His next target was a man by the name of Grisha Yeager. Raised by his mother, who was a widow when her husband died tragically in a car accident, and now married for the second time to Carla Yeager when his first wife went missing. Born in a small hospital now no longer functioning he works for Life Giver, a pharmaceutical company, who has been funding his research for over a decade with no astounding results. Having picked up drinking at the five-year mark and now diagnosed with anxiety and stress related mental problems his value to Life Giver has considerably fallen. Not to add his recent mismanagement with anger, having been forced to leave his workspace when caught assaulting a co-worker when they commented on his downfall and need to look after his health. All in all Grisha Yeager is to be disposed of. His contributions to the company have been phenomenal while they lasted but all good things needed to come to an end and the Yeager's legacy was no exception. That was Levi's job- Levi Ackerman.

 

The rain did not let down as Levi drove to Grisha's house, stopping by a remotely hidden area surrounded by shrubbery and silent houses. A few metres away from his targets house just in case, someone was to look outside their window. Unlocking his suitcase Levi sprayed some chemicals onto a handkerchief and folded it carefully into his pocket, used to the dampness of his suit now, tucking the handgun, with the silencer clicked into place, in a holster by his side for easy access. making sure everything was orderly once more he clicked the case close and made his way to the house. From his knowledge, Grisha did not own any dog so he easily threw his suitcase over the wooden fence separating the vacant street and his backyard. With one powerful jump, some strain on his arms, twisting of his hips and deep huff of air he pulled himself over the fence. Gathering his suitcase he immediately put his hands to work on unlocking the living room window, having already studied the layout of his victims home he now knew the exact sequence of events which would follow, having planned them out thoroughly with multiple revisions. It was perfect.

 

Placing his suitcase down on the carpet he readied the cloth in his pocket and waited patiently in the blind stop of anyone entering from the front door. He flicked his wrist to reveal his watch, specifically designed to withstand the pressure of being in a vacuum and being able to calculate the time down to the millisecond if he wanted. In his mind, a monochrome ticked away with the clock on his wrist as he patiently counted the seconds as they passed knowing exactly when to kick into action.

 

An audible click of the front door timed exactly when Levi was dropping his hand to the side ready for action. A pair of footsteps echoed in the room and paused in front of Levi's hiding spot, exactly where he wanted his victim. Just perfect.

 

With a firm grip, he used his free hand to wrap around his victim's neck and proceed to constrict his airflow. His other hand swooping to his victim's mouth a second later, knowing that Grisha was trying to take deep lungs of air to keep conscious. Letting his grip on Grisha's neck slacken slightly to allow the chemical on the cloth to be properly inhaled Levi felt Grisha's body become heavier as all his strength left him. In the struggle, Levi was forcefully pushed against the wall repeatedly and he had to admit the man as some strength behind his overworked body. Smiling at the limp body on the floor Levi opened his suitcase and pulled on some gloves. Pulling out a bottle of pills, specifically, something called Atratosine or Moon Rock dubbed on the street and placed the bottle on the table opening the cap and placing it on the side. Pulling out the syringe and carefully he pushed the needle by the man's hairline and pushed the plunger. Grisha's body spasmed slightly by still remained debilitated.

 

Carefully Levi dragged the now corpse to the table and dumped him onto the chair. Frowning at the corpse's posture he altered the stature slightly to make it seem more natural. Quickly Levi started to look around for any evidence he could have left behind, for instance, the window which he now locked from the inside. All he need was to find a glass with his victim's prints on them and then it would be perfect. Levi could just imagine the autopsy: the victim overdosed on the substance made of Doctensin and Neuthacin or commonly known as Atratosine, which he was access to as his job as a Doctor demands he works with such materials. His medical recorded show that he was vulnerable to such addiction due to erratic behaviour and mental issues. It was perfect.

 

With the suitcase in hand, Levi sauntered to the kitchen and grabbed the unwashed grey glass Grisha always used. Turning on the tap Levi paused.  _Is that whimpering...?_ Levi turned the tap on once more and kept his ears open for the almost unnoticeable whimpering coming from the wooden cabinet under the sink. Levi placed his suitcase on the ground soundlessly, keeping the tap running to cover any sound he might make. With one fell swoop, Levi grasped the handle of the cabinet, the brass knob coming loose off its screws, and slammed it open. His astute grey eyes studied the dark deeps of the tight space only to pause when he saw some grey crumpled fabric come to view. His first instinct was to recoil and drown whatever crippled beast hidden from his sight in a brutal glare.

 

However when a pair of delicate baby-soft feeble hands decorated with black and brown smudges of dirt, chained together with thick rusted metal handcuffs with red rings around the area which they rested on, reached out to caress the thin air as Levi backed away from the gesture. Levi turned the tap off and waited for the mystery character to show him or herself. The assassin was not prepared to touch such a filthy character without any protection, luckily he was already donning a pair of latex gloves from having used the chemicals to clean his fingerprints off the body. A violent cough and low decaying gasp escaped from the cupboard as a brown blur fell out to the kitchen floor.

 

Levi watched in sick fascination as the small body greedily heaved in lungfuls of air, grasping its hand at its chest as if to support its quivering body. The child was young, more on the lanky side with a large crumpled grey shirt reaching to its thigh. As the body shrivelled up into a defensive ball the shirt rode upwards to reveal more skin, it was stark naked underneath. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, he was never attracted to someone and never thought of involving himself with anyone so he labelled himself asexual from then on. It was a running joke in the organisation he was from, where his lover was a myth and the day he was to take a lover would be the day everything would go to hell. How did he know this after all no one had to guts to crack the joke in his vicinity? Well, he wouldn't be second in command for the organisation if his monitoring and wiretapping skills were down the drain. Even if they were all trustworthy people blackmail material was always welcome in Levi's books.

 

However he was morbidly curious about the child, it seemed to be a girl, the long brown hair tangled and spiking at odd angles like a unpruned hedge, but Levi was an observant man and knew the child was a male, the subtle difference not escaping the harsh clutches of his attention. Levi waited for the child to catch his breath, patience wearing thin at every pathetic wheeze he heard. He was tempted to end the boy's life right there like he should have done according to protocol, but he was bored, the previous kill having been too perfect for his tastes. Craving a slight change Levi moved silently to place the glass of water onto the table near the dead body. Coming back into the living room he saw the boy now huddled into a ball but his head bravely, but guardedly glanced around in fear and wonder.

 

"You done now, Shitty Brat?" Levi drawled, his voice low and rich like a thick smog flooding the silence with tempting honeyed concern. The boy seemed to jerk away, his limbs flailing around as he tried to stand only to fall flat on his face with his backside high in the air once again flashing Levi with a bold view of tan skin dusted in a thin sheen of bronze. But it was ruined by the dust and soot which he adorned in smudged patches. Embarrassment clear in the loud gasp which escaped the boy, he quickly collected himself, a thin coating of rouge painting his cheeks. Levi had no interest in why the kid was in the cupboard or his relation to Levi's target but he decided to humour the kid anyway.

 

"Sorry." Like a broken record player with a grating quality rang out into the room he coughed out dryly and reached for a glass and filled it with water. Levi waited more, choosing the watch the boy's stature. His shouldered were hunched together making himself as small as possible, he moved slowly with measured steps and glanced repeatedly around as if to check if he would be scolded as if knowing each step could lead to his doom. Taking light sips of the water then when not stopped he took larger more eager gulps as if having travelled the desert without hydration. After his third cup, he stopped and placed the glass away on the countertop.

 

"Are you my father's friend...?" Levi raised an eyebrow, the child seemed quite unguarded having not even looked into Levi's eyes when talking to him as if strangers were a daily occurrence in the house. Levi stepped further into the kitchen, the boy took a shaky step back, his orbs watching Levi's feet as they moved closer. With more firm steps Levi ended up cornering the child, the assassin taking pleasure in how the boy's body seemed to quake like a leave in the wind. Leaning in, his mouth zoning in on the child's ear as Levi breathed hotly into his ear.

 

"I'm less a friend more a killer Shitty brat." Continuing with an eerie lightness in his voice, as if sharing a joke. Levi could practically feel the boy shaking more violently from a distance but he still took joy in the reveal. Pulling back to inspect the fear-ridden features the boy would take up. Levi could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest, his mind swimming in addicting euphoria as he mentally prepared himself for the child's panicked visage yet eyes highlighted with loathing.

 

"Thank you..." The boy's voice soft, like a forbidden melody lost by humans but sung by angels. Levi's mind broke as if a system failure had occurred in his programming which could not comprehend the results. The boy's roseate lips broadened into a gratified smile as his eyes glossed over only to overflow with raw hot tears. Levi was instantly drawn into the boy's eyes.  _Oh, you have got to be shitting me! Such a shade, colour, hue whatever you want to bloody call it should not exist..._ Shards of a broken vivid emerald soul crushed together with firey innocence which took on the physical form of golden flicks burned all coherent thoughts that Levi could form.

 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," the boy's chants grew louder, his voice ringing with increasing regard and newfound devotion. Levi still trying to process the new information could not stop the boy from reaching out to pull himself into a light embrace, his chained hands not allowing any deeper more attached gesture. Snapping out his stupor Levi watched tears start to stain his white shirt as the boy's hands crumpled his crease-free shirt only to add brown smudges into the mix.

  
"Don't touch me with those filthy hands." As if scathed by Levi's harsh words the boy reluctantly uprooted himself from the warm yet awkward embrace, a gesture he had not indulged in for many days since his mother left the house.

 

"I'm sorry," Levi had to admit the child had very good diction and manners unlike some brats in his organisation, "I'll get the knife..." Carefully the boy climbed onto the counter top and grabbed a small kitchen knife from its place in a wooden block. With the blade close to his hand and handle held onto tightly to keep the blade stable. Levi started at the weapon and furrowed his eyebrows but did not make a move to do anything yet in favour of watching the following events with rapt attention. "When you are happy, tell me to stop." Levi felt the boy's iridescent angelic eyes leave him to focus on the blade which he now single-handedly plunged into his skin. Blood started to accumulate along the edge of the blade and Levi lunged forward to pull the blade out of the boy's hands. But the damage was already done and now the boy watched in confusion as Levi washed the offending weapon in the sink and wipe it clean of any evidence of blood.

 

Levi was not anger, no, he was furious. He could feel his blood start to boil and seethe under his skin, his eyes having adopted a threatening flash of promised pain. With a quick pull, the boy found his injured arm gripped tightly by his saviour. With a mixture of confusion and something akin to awe, he watched as gunmetal orbs glowered with a searing reprimand. "Never do that again Shitty brat." The promise of something worse underlying in his words. The boy hesitantly nodded.

 

"Your name?" The boy tried to ignore the pain which permitted from the painful grip his saviour held him in and concentration on those eyes which seemed to open him like a scalpel in the hands of a dangerous man.

 

"Eren Jaeger..." He answered softly.

 

"You, Eren Jaeger, are now my property and I don't like damaged goods. So be a good boy and never do that again or I will do something worse," Eren did not show any indication of a response so Levi decided on a softer approach, "I save you Eren..." Eren seemed to respond immediately as Levi pulled off his latex glove, pocketing it, and reached forward to caress the side of the boy's face. Such smooth skin and warm to the touch, Levi was sure he had just touched a unworldly being. Eren consciously leant into the touch, unashamed of the intimacy of the feeling only revelling in the addicting gentleness. "It was your father who hurt you," Eren nodded, "chained you," one more nod but more firm this time, "he was a bad man was he not?" Eren could not stop the hum which erupted from his throat.

 

"I saved you and now you belong to me." Eren still quite young, not understanding the consequences of Levi's words just nodded along with the man's rich soothing voice which seemed to smooth over all his doubts. "Good..." Levi pulled the boy's hand which had the cut to his lips and dragged his heated tongue over the wound, cleaning it of blood. Eren watch mesmerised by the display, not being able to control the reddening of his cheeks. Using his other hand Levi felt his blazer pocket and drew out a leather pouch. He undid the string and revealed strange titanium tools. Picking out one tool Levi twisted Eren's hand, his grip and hold more gentle than before, to address the chains on Eren's hands.

 

"This is a tension wrench," Levi pointed out seeing the flicker of curiosity in Eren's alluring eyes, "Put a bit of pressure then put in the Pick." Levi continued and let go of Eren's hand to use the Pick on the lock. Eren's hands seemed to flatter so Levi gave a sharp stare, "Keep your hands stead Shitty brat." Eren once again jerked at the insult but bared through it by biting his lip and fisting his hands as if to stop the shaking. Levi started to move the Tension wrench with a practiced wriggle and in a few seconds came a defeaning click. The lock unbuckling at Eren's hands like magic. Overcome by gratitude and amazement Eren launched from the counter top into Levi's now ready arms, the assassin having now predicted Eren's likely urge to indulge in as much affection not that Levi was to deny it.

 

"Let's get out of here Shitty brat." Eren nodded but frowned when Levi pushed him away. Placing the instruments away carefully and tying the leather pouch Levi pocketed them and removed his blazer only to wrap it round Eren. The boy's cheeks blossomed into a uncorrupted blush. Levi had to admit he was glad he didn't kill the kid. He got a personal servant, toy and a loyal companion. All he needed was training. "Don't lose my equipment Shitty brat or I'll leave you here." Eren nodded frantically and allowed an untainted smile to erupt on his lips when Levi grabbed him by the waist into a large hug, though clumsy, it was a new home for Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain soaked into the blazer Eren clung so tightly too. The warmth, ironically, came out in waves from the frigid man something Eren would not have expected if that apathetic man was not his saviour. Thin hands made from tightly spun coil of muscle held Eren very close to his chest as he ran through the dreary weather like it was a simple walk in the park under sunshine. The man did not flinch under the heavy pellet-like rain which fell on them with no mercy.

 

Nimbly at a set speed, the man made his way to the car and bundled Eren into the passenger seat and rounded the car into the driver's seat. Tucking the suitcase by Eren's feet the man reached out and set his ice cold hands to Eren's face. The whole exercise had left Eren's chocolate brown hair with caramel highlights to cling uncomfortably to his head like plaster. The man combed his fingers lightly into Eren's hair, giving his wild strands some order and pushing them out of Eren's face and ultimately his eyes. The young boy flinched at first but immediately eased into the gesture with a content hum like a cat purring when petted by his master.

 

"When we get to the house I want you to be quiet or else you're not getting any sleep tonight." Levi ended darkly. "I don't live alone so making any sort of racket will wake everyone." Eren nodded in reply his hands nervously fidgeting with the blazer which now laid on his legs like a blanket. It was the first time he was travelling in a car and frankly, it was making him very jittery. Levi turned the ignition on with a twist of the key and frowned when he heard a deranged squeal from his side. Turning to pinpoint the noise he watched in silent interest as Eren jolted around in his seat as if his body was set aflame.

 

"S-sir wha-at was th-that noise!?" The boy choked out, his nerved set on overdrive at the sudden rush of hot air which hit his face. Levi enjoying every minute of Eren's reaction had turned on the heater in the car to elicit a stronger reaction and Eren delivered as he growled and clamped onto Levi's hand. Having his hand held as hostage by the agitated boy Levi was internally amused to no end by the events unfolding. Still not having enough Levi decided to covertly press a button on his steering wheel and the radio blared to life from its muted state.

 

Eren's eyes began to water the confusion and fright eating away at his composure. His voice already cracked like glass was now whimpering as he clawed at Levi's shirt to gather some sort of normalcy. Levi was enjoying and milking every ounce of Eren's pure confusion. Watching the boy struggle to process his new surroundings was entertaining to a point until Levi glanced at his other wrist for his watch and noticed his limited time. With a turn of the keys, the engine purred to life and Eren felt his head grow lighter. He had stopped shivering as his body grew warming and he was able to relax in the seat while clawing the blazer given to him closer to his body. Cocooned in a shell of addictive heat he rolled his head to the side and watched the dark grey blur of building and the rhythmic pitter-patter of rain against the window lull him into a dreamless sleep.

 

Levi, concentrating on the road, keeping an eye out for any other vehicles only turned on his front lights when he was out the neighbourhood. After an abnormal amount of silence which had settled between them and the hand on Levi's arm relaxed and fell into his lap he knew his young companion had shut himself off them this world. Taking a quick peek at his side he noticed his blazer start to fall off the boy's thin shoulders. With a steady arm, he reached out and readjusted the fabric to stay in its original place.

 

* * *

 

Carpet a dark lush blue, satin drapes with exquisitely detailed cornflower embroidery growing like vines along the border, walls refurbished with Morris paper and a large chandelier with three tiers cut glass shade which illuminated the room in a hazy warm glow. A clean-shaven man with a waxed side part of his summer blonde hair eyed his paperwork with a sigh. His cobalt blue eyes slid to his side where his antique phonograph had been playing an alluring melody and had come to an abrupt end.

 

"Guessing the bureaucratic side of being in charge is still a pain in the ass?" Levi stood, leaning against a restored piece of furniture the Phonograph sat on.

 

"Don't lean on history Levi." The shorter man snorted.

 

"Are we talking about history made by you," Levi removed the diamond shaped stopper from the Bohemian crystal decanter which sat next to the Phonograph and poured some whisky into two tumblers, "or stolen by you, Erwin?" Gunmetal grey eyes met blue eyes as Levi sipped at his tumbler and passed the other to the seated man.

 

"Less stolen and more donated." Blue eyes returned to his documents and the silence hung in the air only broken by the padding of feet as Levi took his seat on a leather chair in front of Erwin's desk. With one leg on the armrest, head on the cliff of rolling off the chair headrest and slim fingers holding the tumbler loosely from the rim of the glass, Levi was fully relaxed "Where is your blazer?" Erwin asked though not regarding Levi with is full attention while shuffling through paper.

  
"In the laundry, can't have random wet patches all over my carpet," Levi answered drily. Erwin only acknowledged with a timed hum which didn't sound too convinced.

 

Erwin placed his papers down and stared down Levi who didn't shudder under his gaze. "Should we ask our new house guest then?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes and used the hand holding whisky to gesture to the door, "Shall I make a house call?"

 

"No. I have a feeling he will not need to know about me yet. Though I believe this is the perfect chance for a break." Erwin felt his lips twitch into a smile.

 

"I'm not helping shitty-glasses with anything. Last time I gave her a chance she burnt my suit and maybe even half of the west wing if it wasn't for Connie who came into the room and shoved a tub of ice-cream into the mixture."

 

Erwin seemed almost wistful at this memory. "Ah yes, I believe he had taken it from Sasha, who I believe came shoving into my room to find him."

 

"I'm living with idiots, complete and utterly hopeless idiots. Why do we even keep her?" Levi grumbled into his whisky.

 

"Now, now Levi she has her uses but enough about our Scientist and let me rephrase my suggestion: I think you should take a holiday. Have fun with our new guest and prepare him for the horrors of his household after all this place is not for the faint-hearted." Levi straightens himself in his chair.

 

"What makes you think I will bring him back here?" Erwin stood and walked to the decanter and refilled his glass.

  
"You know the dangers of living alone with your glorious title and legacy. If there is even a whisper of importance that boy has for you then there will be many after him."

 

"What makes you think I care so much about him?" Levi muttered while the grip on his tumble tightened to a suffocating one.

 

"You wouldn't have brought him here would you? You know the penalty for bringing an outsider into our walls."

 

"And you won't punish me because?"

 

Erwin turned on his heel with a flash of intuition in his eyes. "Now what leader would I be if I revealed all my cards to the field. Go. I shall have your departure information ready by sunrise." With that dismissal, Levi had no reason to linger and immediately replaced his tumbler in its original place and left.

 


	3. The Perfect Eren

It was warm. Like Eren was laying on silk woven by angels. He felt safe. A little too safe. Reaching out around him for the blazer his saviour had given him he only felt the softness reserved for those of royal blood. His held laid on a cloud made from golden dreams, while a velvety silky blanket encompassed his very being like the firm and warm arms of his saviour. His eyes seem to flutter open, muscles lax and motionless from the reluctance of unsettling his comforting surroundings. His vision a blur of black and white but sharpening as the seconds seem to trickly by lazily. It was the first time he had woken to complete unadulterated luxury.

He had only dreamed and envisioned such moments in his father's clutches but having to process them left him somehow feeling sick. The sickness was small at first. However, the nauseating sensation spread like a disease up from his stomach to his throat. His vision tilted dangerously as he muscles tensed into action. His hand jerked up to his mouth desperately pushing down the acidic bile which seemed to rise regardless of his efforts.

Sterile whiteness enveloped him as his knees clambered to a door, thinking it would lead to the toilet. His throat gagged and his mind flooded with the taste of vile old bread he had gnawed down two days ago in a frantic attempt to pacify his hunger. He was nearly at the toilet but his will had given up on him as a cough racked his body. The lethal acidic mix sprayed out his mouth and ran down his throat and mangy shirt. As his legs spasmed out of control and knees slammed into the tiles he hacked the contents onto the white tiled floor. The stench clogged his nose as fat tears ran down his cheeks. The hollow emptiness which was now left ravaged him from the inside. It was disgusting.

"I leave you for one second and you make a mess of my bathroom, shitty brat." A long deep drawl, like a cascading waterfall, flushed out all the hollowness from his body and filled it with relief and apprehension. Turning slowly, Eren's heart rate skyrocketed when he saw the placid eyes all too composed and calm. The same gunmetal grey eyes which caressed him with a scant of affection seemed to have hardened to mercilessly drill into his soul.  
"I-" Eren tried to explain but his body decided it was not finished making Eren clamber to the toilet and cough out the remaining bile.

"If only you had done that from the beginning my bathroom would not smell like shit." Levi did not make any move to enter the room. Eren spat into the toilet as if to remove the sour taste from his mouth but it seemed to have no effect. Turing to the doorway he watched as Levi unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the corner on the tiled floor.

"After I'm done with you, I'm going to make you clean every inch of this room." Eren shuddered as Levi's eyes didn't seem to soften but narrow with dark intent, "That too only with a toothbrush." Eren brought his knees to his chin with eyes watering with heavy tears and pushed into the tiny gap between the wall toilet. But it was no use when Levi lunged for his arm and pulled the boy out of the gap and hauled him up by the waist like a sack of feathers.  
"I didn't mean it!" Eren tried to explain, his body not making any attempt to escape from Levi.  
"Tch," Levi clicked his tongue against his teeth and gritted out a reply while dumping the boy into the tub, "don't give me such pathetic excuses shitty brat. Or else I will do my worst." With a swift flick of his wrist and one hand clamped to hold Eren in place the boy was pounded helplessly with cold bullets of water from a shower head connected to the tub tap.  
Eren's mind went blank as he squealed, a little too high pitched for a boy, and didn't have time to register the loss of his mangy shirt.

Levi clicked his tongue again and felt an involuntary twitch of his lips as he eyed the cigarette burn marks, tiny knife cuts and strange rope-like burns making a lattice-like pattern on Eren's back. With a wet soapy sponge, he began his mission.

Eren didn't bother covering up, knowing he didn't have anything to cover up completely so he motionlessly awaited his harsh treatment and he wasn't disappointed. A sponge had never left his skin stinging as much as when it was in Levi's hands. His body quickly became a raw red and he unconsciously gritted his teeth when the sponge came to his back. But the treatment seemed to slow. The pressure on the sponge lessened into that of someone handling fragile glass. As the sponge gliding effortlessly on his back Eren could barely hold back the breathy moans from his throat. The rose-tinted sensation ended when Levi moved into his legs and the rough treatment continued.

But Eren screwed his eyes shut and tried to recreate the tender feeling of the sponge on his back. It was there. The feeling dancing on the edge of his subconscious and he revelled in it as his now breathless moans didn't seem to stop.

Levi felt his lips once more twitch upwards more strongly as moans filled the air like a choir made of one. It was an amusing situation and one he would remember forever. Finished with a lathering up of the boy he rewarded the boy by turning on the hot water slightly for the shower head to release warm water instead of cold. Eren mewed under the warm water as it seemed to shower down more gently as long thin fingers combed through his wet shampooed hair. It was hell moments ago but he couldn't help but feel it was worth it somehow.

Levi, feeling slightly generous when the boy didn't struggle at all, allowed Eren to indulge in the warm water a bit longer than he would have provided but the satisfied hums from the boy seemed to make Levi think of the most hurtful things Eren would have come for him. So he allowed it. For now.

Two minutes exactly passed on his watch after he finished cleaning the boy of the soap when the water stopped and Eren felt a warm towel envelop him. Being lifted from the tub and onto the tiled floor Levi swatted Eren's hand away and rubbed him dry leaving the young boys cheeks a permanent fuchsia for a while.

"Now wait." Levi stood and disappeared out of the room. Eren did not dare have a hair out of place before Levi came back.  
Levi opened a wardrobe and eyed its contents, multiple shirts ironed and wrinkle-free hung on hangers, multiple blazers recently washed by hand (his hands) and trousers folded neatly into stacks in shelves (one for each day). Reaching for one of his ironed shirts he carefully pulled it off its hanger and reached for a pair of boxers which were too small for him from a draw. That time it was Hange's turn to go shopping since everyone was either on a mission or running other errands. Since then Levi did all his shopping personally.

His hand tightened into a fist when he remembered Hange's remark at the day he was handed the boxers. 'Ohh are these too small? That's strange, according to your height these are the size you should be wearing.' Fortunately, and unfortunately for Hange, that was also the day Levi was really craving a good cup of tea, but Sasha had forgotten to get some on the previous shopping trip after she was distracted by the new bakery section of the market. So Levi was excused by Erwin when he slammed his knee into Hange's stomach hard enough to need a doctor.

Levi returned to the bathroom and felt almost disappointed when not a single hair was misplaced. He had a quite obedient one on his hands. A very determined obedient one.

Eyeing the now still boy he cast a disgusted side glance at the puddle of bile and approached Eren with measured steps. The boy seemed to take this as permission to shift his gaze to Levi. It was a pretty sight Levi had to admit. Pulling the towel off of Eren in on grand motion, one Eren was not expecting, and immediately went on to dress the boy.

Eren had never allowed too much skin to show, always wanting to hide his hideous marks but his saviour was doing an amazing job at stripping him when his guard was down. Yet he was mostly distracted by the half-naked saviour who seemed to display skin with no shame. It was smooth and creamy as the latte he sometimes drank when his father didn't lock him inside the cupboard.

He would regularly scoop small amounts of instant coffee powder out the box and hide it in another tin whenever his father ordered him to make coffee in the morning. And when his father had a long list of chores to do and he didn't catch any sleep in the cupboard he was tempted to sleep when he was let out to do the chores. But a nice cup of coffee always kept his body moving even when heavily sleep deprived.

Moving to the cabinet under the sink Levi pulled out a brush and wet it and carefully put some toothpaste on.

"Time for brushing." Eren looked down and blinked at the pristine and wrinkle-free shirt hanging on his feeble frame like a dress shirt. It also felt nice to cover up with a pair of boxers though they were slightly loose. Without warning, Levi returned to place his palm under Eren's chin with a thumb on one cheek and the other fingers on his other cheek. Forcing Eren's mouth open Levi shoved the brush in and curled his nose in distaste at the boy's breath.

"Your mouth smells like a dead corpse on day five. It fucking stinks brat." Eren wanted to refute but the way Levi had moved closer to look into his mouth properly made his little heart quicken to the beat of a hummingbirds wings. Levi had the most alluring eyes and it wasn't the good alluring. They were as mesmerising as looking at death itself. The same pull you felt when seeing a snake for up close, its eyes locking you in a deadly hold as if you were willingly forfeiting your life.

Eren felt something unwanted slide down his throat and he coughed without warning. Levi's eyebrow twitched when he sensed something wet on his face. He had no doubt it came from Eren, seeing as the boy's eyes widen into something akin to horror. 'Cute' was all Levi's head supplied but outwardly he narrowed his eyes and twitched his lips downwards to hold the smirk he felt surfacing. He was starting to like the kids horrified look. He would rank it second to the shameful face he pulled when caught with vomit on Levi's tiles.

Eren turned and spat into the basin and bolted to the chance of apologising, words being formed at spitfire speed.

"I'm sorry sir! I really didn't mean it! It was just that I was thinking about your crazy eyes- I mean not in a bad way. Good crazy! Like beautiful crazy. Yeah. But no I mean handsome crazy, not beautiful crazy. Wait, 'crazy' is the wrong word," Eren's lips just kept on moving until Levi clamped his hand over them with a pointed look.

"If you don't shut up I will sew your mouth, I have arranged it for others before so it will be quick," Levi observed as the boy seemed to shiver at his venomous threat. "Done?" Levi enquired only to receive a nod.

"Now open up." Obediently Eren closed his eyes and opened his mouth. After that ordeal, Levi finished brushing each tooth carefully with systematic sharp strokes. Eren winced at the times his gums would ache raw with the harsh treatment but bared through it. Something told him his saviour was a hygiene expert. A dementedly devoted hygiene expert.

Levi made sure that Eren washed his mouth off the paste and washed his face as well. With one fell swoop, he carried Eren by the waist to the bedroom allowing the boy a good look at the surroundings.

It was bare. Painfully so. Sterile white walls, a simple black sliding door wardrobe taking up a whole wall, an alien-like nightstand which seemed to glow along the edges (there were only lights embedded in the edges) and a bed piled with black silk blankets. No personal items whatsoever.

Without regret, Levi dropped Eren unceremoniously onto the bed allowing the boy to recollect his bearings. Turning around Levi made his way to the exit.

"You aren't staying!" Eren called out. Gripping the silken sheets in a suffocating hold.

"Someone has to clean that mess you made. As far as 'thank you' presents go you have very bad tastes." Eren grimaced at the blunt reply. Levi was quite enjoying the guilty look Eren's features formed. He could live with this.

"I didn't mean it! Let me clean it." Eren climbed off the bed but Levi stopped him a pointed look. Those could kill.

"You have your whole life ahead of you to repay me. But if you really want to be punished we can arrange something." Eren didn't know how wanting to clean his mess had turned in dishing out punishments.

"I can clean my mess!" Levi snorted. He could see Eren trying to bring back the conversation to the main topic but he couldn't have that.

"Not to my standards you can't." Levi stepped forward. "I hate filth, it is like a plague I avoid. If you make a mess of yourself again I will wash you like a machine washes clothes." Eren gulped as Levi's lips twitched upwards. If the previous treatment was not a machine wash then Eren dreaded to think what counted as one. "Without mercy." A shiver coursed through his spine and Eren tried to blink back the tears.

"Now what do you have to say. Punishment time, right shitty brat?" Eren bit his lip. It was clearly his fault for making a mess. His head nodded silently. Levi felt his fingers twitch in excitement. This was good. So good.

Brushing past the boy Levi sat on the bed and patted his lap. Eren knew where this was going immediately and all the colour drained out his face. Head hanging down in shame Eren climbed onto Levi's lap and awaited the pain but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Levi let his voice ring out innocently. Eren looked up with tearful eyes.

"Father used to say ten lashes for every mistake..." Eren answered timidly.

"Am I your Father, Eren?" Levi turned away and spoke quietly while letting his voice break mid-sentence. Eren blinked in rapid succession. His brain finally caught up to the present moment he shouted.

"No! Sir, you are not like my Father!" Scrambling off his saviour's lap, Eren felt his heart constrict and his body goes numb. He didn't mean it that way! He didn't think his saviour would perceive his actions like that. He didn't know why his hero was so angry, the man wouldn't look Eren in the eyes. "I just thought that you wanted to punish me!" Eren quickly countered with a naive tremble of his lips.

Levi watched from the corner of his eyes. Eren's eyes had watered and tears streaked down his cheek. He was all for physical torture but he couldn't leave a mark on Eren. Not as of yet. He still had his head turned not wanting to break the illusion of being 'hurt'.

"Punishments come in many forms. But your father, the lowest of scums seems to like corporal punishment. Lashes, burning, cuts and any physical torture. I don't do that Eren." The words dawned on Eren.

"I'm sorry..." Eren moved and stood directly in front of Levi. "I'm really sorry!" Eren spoke more loudly and with a fiery determination. Pleased with the turn of events Levi gently pulled Eren into a hug. The boy was limp in his arms. Unsure of what to do in the situation.

"This is the shittest hug I've ever taken part in, brat." Eren apologised quickly again and intentively held both arms up and gripped on Levi's shirt lightly. It was an improvement, though a small one in Levi's mind. "Are you scared of me?" Levi asked. He as curious after all he did to Eren today he wondered the extent of gratefulness Eren held for Levi.

There was a pause and Levi wondered if he should pull out the hug and ask more harshly. He didn't like being kept waiting. But the tightening of Eren's hold told him the boy had heard.

"I...I'm not scared." Now Levi could smell a bit a bullshit. He was going call it out but Eren continued with a tremble. "Sometimes Sir is mean and says really hurtful things. But he is kind, he washed me clean, gave me clothes and took me away from that horrible place." Eren's voice seemed to break in his speech but he persevered on. "I really want to be with Sir. Please don't leave me with someone else! I promise to clean that mess on the floor and never smell bad. I'll even help clean the house and do the laundry but please don't leave me with someone else!" That was a direction Levi never thought they would turn in.

Levi pulled away and brushed the boy's tears away to gaze into his innocent eyes of emerald shards. "You are never leaving me Eren." It seemed to calm the boy but Eren didn't lessen his hold in Levi.

Levi was ecstatic inside. The euphoric feeling which had washed over him was still tingling all over. 'That's right Eren, depend on me more, beg me more, grip on to me more. Be my perfect Eren Ackerman.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment and tell me if you would like me to continue :)


End file.
